Hunting is not for Kids
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: After their Dad's death, a hunt gone wrong leaves the Winchester brothers needing all the friends they can get while they find a way to get Sam back to himself. De-Aged!Sam
1. Chapter 1

**My first Supernatural fic that I've published. I finally finished all episodes, so I'm writing a story. This is just a little try-out story for me, nothing special. Not unless you readers make it special, that is. **

* * *

Sam sat at the bar of the roadhouse while Dean and Ellen spoke about what to do. While Sam wanted to join in and help, Dean said no. After a minute of puppy dog eyes, Dean reluctantly gave him some notes about what was going on to occupy him.

Sam knew everything that was happening already, but Dean watched the wheels turn in Sam's head as he tried to put it together. He began to suck his thumb absentmindedly, though Dean decided at this moment not to say anything about it. Sam had always been a big thumb sucker when he was a kid, and didn't even quit until he was nine. Sam also kicked his legs lightly, not being able to reach the floor.

"So you say this demon turned Sam into a toddler?" Ellen asked, a bit confused on the situation.

"Not a toddler, a four–year old." Sam interrupted with a pout. Sam didn't become any less aggravated when Dean ran a hand through those curly brown locks.

"Well, how did this even happen?" Ellen asked when she began to get Sam something to drink. The now boy didn't even say anything, Dean guessed it was Mother's intuition.

She finished making a chocolate milk in a child's cup she happened to have laying around from when Jo was younger. Unfortunately for Sam, this meant that it was pink and girly. Though, since it was Ellen, he didn't complain too much.

"We think that when Sam and I got separated during the hunt that maybe this thing did this to him." Dean explained.

"But you said that he woke up like this." Ellen interjected.

"Maybe it had some sort of time for it to activate or something," Dean suggested.

"Like medicine." Sam commented.

"Exactly."

"Did you call Bobby?" Ellen asked.

"First thing I did when I saw that Sam was..well... Sammy," Dean responded. "But I wasn't sure if I should or not, and you're on the way to Bobby's, so I just went to whoever was closest, you. Sam was still asleep, so I didn't even know if he retained his memory. I was freaking out." Dean admitted.

It was rare for Dean to ever admit any feelings and emotions he had. So, of course, everyone that knew him knew that if he admitted to freaking out about something, he wasn't playing, and he was really freaking out.

"I want to be big again." Sam spoke up after drinking most of the chocolate milk from the pink sippy cup.

"We're working on it, Sam." Dean answered.

"Well, I know my way around hunting, but I don't know if I'm the person to help you. I'll do as much as I can, but I think you should go to Bobby." Ellen said.

"Yeah, that's what we'll have to do. I need some of the books he has. Come on, Sammy, let's go." Dean said. Sam immediately nodded, swinging his legs over and plopping off the bar stool because of his height difference.

While Dean inwardly laughed that his little brother was shorter than him again, all he wanted was his Sam back.

Dean walked out of the roadhouse, Sam following after him in a slight run. Dean opened the drivers door and slipped in while Sam managed to open the passenger door and climbed into the passenger seat. He would have buckled his seat belt, but there weren't any seat belts in the Impala after Sam turned eight.

"Back seat, Blues Clues." Dean said as he pointed a thumb to the back.

"Dean!" Sam whined, though didn't notice it.

"I could always ask Ellen if she still has a car seat from Jo. It'll probably be pink, _Samantha_." Dean smirked. Sam pouted, getting out of the seat and moving to the back seat. When he was settled, Dean began to drive.

* * *

About half an hour on the road, Sam began to squirm in the back seat. Dean noticed from the rear view mirror.

"You alright, Sammy?" Dean asked shortly after noticing. He thought maybe the kid was getting restless and wanted to stretch his legs.

"I gotta go." Sam said, his face distorted in pain.

"Go?" Dean asked.

"_Go_." Sam emphasized. Dean noticed that Sam was clutching himself in between his legs and trying not to whine.

"Go! Alright, I'll stop somewhere." Dean said. He groaned when he saw the nearest place that they could stop at was a McDonalds. Poor Sam would probably wet himself before he could get to the bathroom. If they didn't stop, though, Sam would do the same in the car. Looking for another place, Dean came up empty handed.

He reluctantly stopped at the restaurant, knowing he would probably wet himself in there, he decided to try and get Sam to the bathroom and hope the adult side of his baby brother would keep him from having a panic attack from the clown decorated fast food joint.

"Let's get you out of here." Dean said, getting out of the car and helping his uncomfortable brother out. Sam groaned as Dean lead him to the inside of the restaurant that happened to be decorated with everything clowns. Dean's luck was short, though, since someone in a Ronald McDonald outfit happened to be parading inside the fast food place and handing out balloon animals.

Sam unfortunately noticed the man and froze up. Dean picked him up, holding him at harms length to get the kid to the bathroom. Sam did make it inside the bathroom, though the adult side of his brain was outweighed by the physical child control. The poor kid could only hold himself in desperate need as he urinated through the small jeans that had been purchased hastily for him. Dean was unprepared for what he saw.

Yeah, when they were kids, they had to stop a lot for Sam to use the bathroom, and there were some occasional accidents. But Dean was out of practice, and mentally that was _adult_ Sam. Mentally Sam was twenty–two–years old. He couldn't handle this.

"It's alright, Sammy," Dean comforted awkwardly. It was the only way he knew how. "I gotta see if you have more clothes out of the car, but I can't leave you here alone." Dean said. Sam only stood silently, still grabbing himself as if he were still trying to keep from wetting himself. "Do you still have to go?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head quickly. Dean was at least grateful for that.

"Can you stay by yourself for a few minutes so I can get some clothes out of the Impala?" there was a nod. "Okay, stay." Dean said gently. He reluctantly left Sam and returned to the Impala. He went through the duffle bag of clothes that he always carried. There was a T – shirt that was long enough to cover everything Sam had, and he could pick up more clothes later.

Dean quickly collected the shirt and returned to the bathroom. Sam was exactly in the same spot as before. His eyes seemed a little red and puffy, though that was the only difference. Dean wouldn't have been surprised if Sam had been crying. It seemed like the childish side of his state would grab a hold when Sam wasn't paying attention. Sammy started crying, and Sam had to stop it. Dean knelt, helping his baby brother out of the clothes and began to help him with the T – shirt.

"Stop, Dean, I can do this by myself." Sam said. Dean stopped, not wanting to know what would happen if he upset a twenty–two–year old stuck in a four–year old body.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked once Sam was dressed. The younger nodded, so Dean took the wet clothing and walked hand in hand with Sam back to the Impala. Sam didn't even fuss about having to ride in the back this time.

Dean decided not to bring up the accident again and eventually Sam fell asleep. When Dean stopped for gas, he decided to try calling Bobby again. Usually you couldn't miss him since he was always manning the phones, and this had Dean a bit worried. Until Bobby answered, anyway.

"Hello?" came the old voice that Dean was waiting to hear.

"Bobby, it's me. I need some help." Dean said, trying to quicken the phone call before Sam would wake. Last thing he needed was for Bobby to overhear Sam. Luckily he was still asleep. Sammy had taken hold and was sucking his thumb.

"What do you need help with?" Bobby asked as if this happened all the time. Well, it did happen all the time. Dean and Sam always went to Bobby for help on a case.

"It's complicated. Sam and I are on our way to your place. Are you there?" Dean asked.

"'Course I am, you idjit. Be here in an hour, I'll make some grub." Bobby said.

"Sure thing, Bobby." Dean ended the conversation and the two hung up. Just as Dean did so, Sam began to wake up.

"Dean?" the small voice of Sam came from the car. Dean quickly fixed everything with the gas and returned to his baby brother.

"I'm here, Sammy." Dean said as he slipped back in the driver seat.

"Why are we stopped?" he asked.

"Gas," Dean answered simply. "Gotta go to the bathroom?" while Dean didn't want to remind Sam of the accident, he didn't want any repeats either. Sam shook his head and returned to his own thoughts. Dean briefly thought of playing some music, but figured Sam would probably want some quiet time for now.

* * *

The rest of the ride was silent except for the small bits of time Sammy would suck his thumb. Then there had been moments of suckling sounds before Sam realized what he was doing and quickly stopped.

The Impala pulled up into the Singer Auto Salvage yard, and the Winchester brothers immediately noticed Bobby on the porch waiting for them. Dean moved to get Sam out of the back seat when he noticed that the kid made no move on his own, seeming like he wanted the ground to swallow him.

"Come on, Sammy," Dean encouraged as he tugged lightly on Sam's bare feet. "If you don't get out on your own, you're only gonna make yourself look bad." Dean commented., and Sam did notice how Bobby was walking toward the Impala.

"Where's he hurt?" Bobby asked, walking over to help the assumed as injured child out. Whenever one of the brothers needed a place to recuperate after a sever enough injury, they went to Bobby's, who could tell who was hurt badly enough to need a place to crash by whoever was in the back seat.

"He's fine," Dean commented. He held a hand out to Sam who continued to be stubborn. "Fine, have it your way." Dean settled, lifting Sam out of the seat and holding him close to his chest. He was surprised when Sam pressed his face into his chest, though it was obviously from the kid not wanting to be seen.

"Is that Sam?" Bobby asked, instantly recognizing the curly brown hair and puppy dog eyes that no one could forget.

"Told you I needed help." was Dean's only reply. Sam continued to stay silent as Bobby lead them to the house. Once inside, Dean put Sam on the sofa. The kid gazed down at his small bare feet, obviously upset that Bobby knew about this. He reacted the same when Ellen found out, though warmed up to her rather quickly – probably because of some odd motherly force.

"What in the hell did you boys do?" Bobby asked urgently.

"We were hunting some kind of demon, we think it was something called an alp, but we don't have any information on it. Ever heard of it?" Dean asked.

"I have, they're rare, but they're out there. You went up against a monster without even having information on it?!" Bobby raised his voice. Both of the men heard a whimper and their gazes turned to Sam.

"Sorry.." Sam said quietly. He could barely control the little body and it was frustrating for him. Especially when he interrupted something his adult brain really wanted to hear with something his child body wanted to do.

"We didn't have any information on it, really. Just Dad's journal, and all it said was that there was a monster in the world called an alp. It didn't seem like he got too much info on it." Dean admitted.

"Well, according to the lore, an alp usually attacks females and drinks the blood of it's victims from their nipples," Bobby explained.

"That sounds naughty." Dean joked.

"Hush up, boy," Bobby said. "It's sort of like a sub vampire. They choose women or children, but prefer women because they like the taste of breast milk."

"So why am I little?" Sam piped up.

"Well, lore has been wrong before," Dean suggested. "Even though we're pretty sure Sam's a girl anyway." he joked.

"Shut up." Sam retorted.

"Well, maybe women or children weren't available, so it did the next best thing and used a charm or spell to turn you into a child," Bobby suggested. "My question is how you two got away from the thing. Once you get attacked by an alp, it's nearly impossible to get away. The victims lose all movement and can't move themselves until it's too late."

"Dean did it." Sam stated simply. No one would have expected any different from the older brother.

"So how do we get him back to normal?" Dean brought up. "'Cause I'm okay with him staying small and continuing to get me chicks," Dean joked. No one found it funny. "Yeah, yeah, let's go digging in some books and find out how to make you a sasquatch again." Dena became serious when Sam gave off his usual bitchface–except mini version–and Bobby looked at him with the look he always gave before he called someone an idjit.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sam asked when he wasn't given anything for research while Dean was thrown a book by Bobby.

"You can't just sit still and keep yourself occupied?" Dean asked. He had expected Sam to just be quiet anyway, since mentally he was twenty–two–years old.

"I want to help," Sam said with a pout that Dean had seen a million times from their childhood. "I can't just sit here with nothing to do." he added.

"I'll look for something to cure him. You two go eat, grub's on the table." Bobby said as he removed the book from Dean's grasp.

"Thanks, Bobby," Dean thanked, walking to the kitchen with the expectation that Sam would be following him. Well, Sam did follow him, right on his tail. "Look at this, Sammy, we've got stew." Dean said. He got himself and Sam bowls, and they sat together to eat.

Sam ate quietly, and while he found a little trouble with it, Dean didn't help him. The kid was already embarrassed enough. Dean wouldn't further that for him. Sam took longer to eat than Dean did, but Dean continued to sit with his little brother.

By the time Sam finished his eyes were drooping, Dean remembered how tired Sam would always get tired just after eating. Dean didn't say anything, instead just put the dishes in the sink and began to wash them.

He heard the cute yawn from Sam, though ignored it. When Dean finished, he walked to Sam, lifting him.

"Put me down," he whined slightly, though was ignored. "Dean." another whine erupted from him. He was pressed to Dean's chest while the older sat on the couch, reading through one of the ancient thick books that Bobby had.

Dean kept his little brother close, and eventually the protest stopped, and the sound of soft breathing filled the room. Soon sound of him sucking on his thumb followed the other noise.

"Bobby, can you watch him for a second?" Dean asked. "I need to get his old clothes out of the Impala before it starts smelling."

"Sure." Bobby said, not bothering to ask. He wasn't sure he even wanted to know.

As Dean grabbed the clothing out of the Impala, he suddenly heard a shrill childish scream. Dean recognized it as Sammy, he immediately ran back into the house to find out what could have possibly caused Sam to scream so loud he could have heard outside.

Dean found Bobby attempting to soothe the brunette. Dean took his now mini brother from the elder, holding him close.

"Sam, you need to wake up," Dean said as gently as he could with his amount of panic. "Sammy!" he resorted to shouting. The boy still would not awake. He began to shake the curly haired boy that now had tears running down his cheeks.

"He's having a night terror." Bobby informed.

"What the hell is a night terror?" Dean asked immediately. "Isn't that the same thing as a nightmare?"

"Not really," Bobby said, taking Sam from Dean so the older brother wouldn't shake him. "A night terror is something he can't wake up from. Basically we'll have to comfort him the best we can until it's over with." he explained further.

"I don't understand, why is he having a damn night terror?" Dean began to panic once more.

"It's the alp. Originally it was the explanation for night terrors, which has been used as a sign that it's coming for it's victim." Bobby said.

"Give him here, I can comfort him." Dean said. Bobby handed back the four – year old body to his brother. Sam cried and wiggled in Dean's grasp for a while–nearly two hours. Eventually when Dean began to whistle an old tune their Father would whistle, Sam began to calm.

His breaths evened out quickly and Dean made sure that he did not stop whistling that tune. When Bobby caught wind of why Sam had calmed, he brought Dean a glass of water so that he could keep whistling. The last thing they wanted was for Sam to start wailing again.


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby looked through all the books about alp he could find as Dean continued to soothe his miniature brother.

Sam's thumb finally discarded from his mouth–leading Dean to believe that he was awake. Sam's dewy eyes opened and his little hands began to rub at the eye lids.

"D'n?" Sam mumbled as he began to awaken.

"I'm here." Dean said, not releasing Sam from his arms.

"I fell asleep?" Sam asked, pushing himself away from his older brother's hold.

"Right after you ate," Dean smirked. "I nearly forgot how you used to gonk out after every meal when you were a kid." this earned Dean a pat to the face which was intended to be much harder.

"Shut up." was spoken in a small drowsy voice. Sam began to struggle against Dean again, though was help with the strength of an adult verses a child.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as he tried to keep Sam put.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Sam whined and was immediately released. Dean and Bobby watched as the little brown haired boy ran to the bathroom in a rush that only a child could muster.

"I kinda miss him like this," Dean brought up. "But not enough to leave him like this, Bobby. We gotta do something." Dean said. He felt helpless not having any possible leads to help his brother.

"We'll figure it out, son. We just need to have patience." Bobby told the younger man.

"How long do we have to have patience? Eighteen years so he can be twenty–two again?" Dean asked as he tried to keep himself from becoming angry. He didn't want to raise his younger brother again, he just wanted Sammy that would drink with him and stay up late talking and who he could drag to a strip club against his will.

If he had to, he would raise little Sammy all over again, but he wanted his pain in the ass twenty–two–year old little brother back.

"We'll figure it out, Dean." Bobby said. Just as Bobby finished his statement, Sam made his way back to them.

"You finished up?" Dean asked as he lifted his mini–brother back into his lap.

"Want me to draw you a picture?" Sam asked sarcastically. "Yeah, I'm done."

"Don't get smart with him, boy. Big or little, Dean's still older than you." Bobby chastised, though it wasn't anything Dean or Sam hadn't gotten, even as adults.

"Sorry, Bobby." Sam apologized.

"Don't you 'sorry' me, apologize to your brother." Bobby ordered. Bobby ordered the boys before, like their Father, though John was always harsher with the boys than Bobby ever was.

"Sorry, Dean." Sam moved toward Dean, apologizing.

"It's alright. Besides, I forgot how cute you were as a kid." Dean began to tickle his mini brother just to aggravate him. This–of course–worked, and had Sammy squealing with delight and squirming away from his older brother.

"Alright, you idjits, knock it off," Bobby interrupted. "Dean, we've got research to do." and with that, Dean stopped the tickling of his brother and found a book, reading out of it.

"I want to help." Sam said, walking over to a pile of books and lifting one. It was too heavy for his small body and he fell back on his bottom.

"Sam, you gotta be more careful." Dean said as he placed the book he was reading on the desk, helping Sam lift the book.

"I can do it." Sam spoke when Dean took the book from his grasp.

"I know you can, but right now you're really small." Dean explained to his mini brother.

"I'm not _that_ small." Sam immediately pouted.

"Hate to break it to you, short stack, but you are." Dean smirked. He ruffled Sam's brown curls and made his way back to the dining table so that Sam could stand on the chair and read. Once he had the book situated he moved to Sam and placed him on the chair.

"I'm not so small that I can't walk." Sam argued, crossing his arms over his chest and stomping his foot on the chair in what Dean always called 'Pre – Sam – Tantrum'. It usually occurred when Sam didn't get what he wanted or if they were at a diner that Sam didn't want to be at.

John always ignored these tantrums unless Sam was in tears. Sammy had caught up on this quick and began to cry during these tantrums. Dean was sure that they were fake, though could never prove it to John.

"I know that, but it's easier for me to just take you to where I need you to go than to tell you and watch you struggle to get on the chair." Dean explained.

"So when I'm taller than you, is that what you're gonna do? Carry me places because it's easier?" Sam smarted.

"No, but when you were taller than me you didn't wet your pants at a McDonald's because you were terrified of a clown." Dean smirked.

"Dean!" Sam shouted out. His cheeks turned red as it was mentioned, Bobby being in hearing distance. It saved an explanation to the oldest hunter about what Dean needed to get out of the Impala. Dean walked away and began to research once again.

"How the hell do you even kill an alp?" Dean asked.

"Pretty sure it's the same as killing a vampire, stabbing them with a knife coated with dead man's blood," Bobby piped up. "But if you kill it, how do you know Sam will just turn back to normal?"

"Good point.." Dean trailed off in thought. "Well, we'll just have to make it change Sam back."

"Isn't there some type of spell that can change me back?" Sam joined in on the conversation.

"We are not resorting to _black magic_ to get you back. We'll do it our own way," Dean said, slightly glaring at Sam. When the younger – now _much_ younger – began to shy away from his older brother's glare, Dean realized what he was doing and put a quick stop to what he was doing. "Sorry, Sam." Dean apologized for his glaring.

Sam slid off the chair and walked over to the corner of the room, curling up in it as if he were hiding.

"Come on, Sam, I didn't mean it," Dean put his book back down and walked closer to Sam. "Did I scare you, or something?" Dean asked, placing his hands on Sam's shoulders. The brunette jumped slightly. "Sammy?"

"'M fine.." a muffled Sammy voice replied. Dean gathered the tot in his arms despite the younger one's protest and held him close.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Sammy," Dean spoke in a soothing tone. He rubbed Sam's back in circles and eventually the younger began to relax in his hold. "Better?" Dean asked.

"I'm still fine." the younger insisted.

"You know you can't lie to me." Dean joked around a bit, though didn't smirk nor smile. Sam couldn't see if he did or not. Dean didn't find it too funny anyways. Sam had been scared of him.

"Shut up." Sam muffled into his older brother and his breathing evened.

"Hey now, don't fall asleep on me. It's only five o'clock." Dean said as he jostled Sam slightly.

"I'm not tired." Sam said as he continued to nuzzle himself in the crook of Dean's neck.

"Yes you are, kiddo. Don't worry, I'll get ya some dinner and then you can have a bath before going off to dream land." Dean spoke as he sat Sam back in the chair.

"I'm not a little kid, Dean." Sam's face was once again contorted in a pout.

"Your body is a little kid, even if you're not, and you need to sleep like a little kid, eat like a little kid, and bathe like a little kid." Dean argued with the mini twenty–two–year old. Sam sat in the chair that Dean had placed him in for the second time, rubbing his eyes as Dean cooked some dinner for his mini body.

"Bon appetite." Dean said as he placed a bowl of chili in front of his younger brother.

"I thought you were getting kid friendly food?" Sam smirked a little.

"What are you talking about? Chili is an all kid friendly food!" Dean exclaimed. He held a spoon out of the red food and began to do the airplane move. "Vroom." he grinned.

"Sto-" Sam was interrupted by the spoon making it's way into his mouth. Dean retracted the spoon for Sam to swallow, but noticed his baby brother's face turning red and his eyes watering.

"Sam?" Dean asked. Sam swallowed before beginning to hack and cough. "Sam!" Dean began to slightly panic as he beat his brother's back softly to help him cough.

"D-Dean!" Sammy began to instantly cry once he was able to speak and he clung to his brother for dear life.

"It's okay, Sammy. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you," Dean said. "How about I cool that stuff down for you and then we'll get you in that bath." Dean said as he pointed a fan at the chili and allowed it to cool.

"I get to bathe myself, right?" Sam asked with slight hesitation. His voice was a bit hoarse and he was still clinging to Dean, sniffling softly.

"What a great idea, I should bathe you!" Dean smirked as if he planned to as soon as Sam mentioned it. When Dean saw the horror on Sam's face he had to fess up to the joke. "Don't worry, it's only a joke. Yeah, you can bathe yourself, because there's no way in hell that I'm bathing my twenty – two – year old brother. But you need to leave the door open in case something happens." Dean told his mini sibling.

"Sounds fair." Sam decided not to put up a fight since it was probably the best he could do in the situation. He was given cooled down chili as Dean apologized that he didn't know the chili was that hot.

Sam took his bath by himself under the condition that he have the door open. Once he was finished, Dean allowed him to research in another one of his large T-shirts and some boxers that he had tied with a shoe string to keep on the skinny tot.

"This is st-stupid!" Sam suddenly shouted after a solid hour of researching. Dean immediately noticed it was around eleven at night.

"Come on, Sam, you don't need to cry," Dean spoke softly as he realized why Sam was acting this way. Bobby left them some privacy. "It's okay." Dean gathered his baby brother in his arms and held him close.

"N-No it's not! It's stupid, a-and yuh-useless!" cried Sam.

"Not stupid, just tired." Dean said calmly as he continued to hold Sam close to him as if to protect him from anything harmful in the world at that very moment.

"Not tired."

"So tired."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-huh," and with that, there were practically Z's forming from his small companion. "Yep." Dean smiled as he placed Sam on the sofa to continue the research. The sound of Sammy suckling from his thumb filled the room soon after.

Dean wanted to laugh, even tease his baby brother for it, but all in all, Dean was worried that this trait would follow the younger "man" back to his adult age. Dean really didn't want to have to break his college educated brother of the thumb sucking habit.

"You think he's gonna have those night terrors again?" Bobby asked as he returned to the room after hearing Sam sleeping.

"If he does, I'll be here to soothe him of it." Dean said sternly. It reminded Bobby of the good old days when Sam was just a toddler and Dean would do everything in his power to protect him. From climbing in Sammy's crib in the middle of the night to being there to stop Sam from putting a lego in his mouth, Dean was there.

Dean continued the research, but not letting Sam out of his sight. During the night, Sam didn't have any night terrors. Dean was glad, but a bit worried from lack of movement. He would occasionally glance over to the sofa every thirty minutes, and every hour he would walk over to check for breathing from the child, which would cause the toddler to stir.

In the morning, Dean was surprised that Sam wasn't awake before him, but then again, the kid did go to sleep at eleven at night, and he was smaller now. Over coffee, Sam was still asleep.

"Is he gonna wear that shirt forever, or are you gonna go buy him fitting clothes?" Bobby asked as he observed the T–shirt and shoe string tied boxers the four–year old was wearing.

"Looks like I'll be buying him some clothes. He could be like this for a while." Dean sighed. He didn't want to boy clothes for Sam, doing so would label Sam as a four–year old for longer than a day. He could be this way for months, even longer. Dean didn't want to see Sam wearing cartoon T–shirts or riding in a baby seat.

He wanted to see him trying to hide the fact that he was watching porn on TV while Dean was out, and turning red when the conversation of strip clubs even came up. Dean wanted to see Sam laugh to dirty jokes, and to show off those college smarts he had.

"D'n..?" Sam rubbed his eyes as he slid off the sofa and walked through the doorway that lead to the kitchen. He looked up at his older brother, one hand rubbing his eye, the other holding the shoe string tied boxers on his small frame.

"You hungry?" Dean asked, and Sam shook his head, even though his stomach growled in protest. Dean smirked, for the moment forgetting about his thoughts. "Let's get you some food. Bobby doesn't have any of the sugary crap we were into as kids, but there's bread and jam."

"And milk too?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I got milk, squirt." Bobby said in hopes of lightening the mood. Sam did enough of that on his own, though, with the little dimples he had as he smiled. Fortunately for Sam, Bobby didn't have any sippy cups, so he was handed a glass of milk.

"Thanks, Bobby," Sam thanked as he drank from the glass. Dean slid some toast coated with Jam on a plate to Sam and he began to eat. Resulting in milk running down the sides of his mouth and crumbs on the T–shirt, Dean cleaned him up quickly. "I'm not really four, Dean."

"You're eating like one," Dean smirked. "Anyway, we gotta go get you some clothes today, otherwise you'll be goin' around naked, you read me, little man?"

"I thought I was sasquatch!" Sam pouted, his cheeks puffing out a bit.

"You'll be sasquatch again soon enough," Dean said. "If I don't feed you a whole bunch of coffee and hope it affects you." he joked with a smirk.

"Shut up," Sam stuck his tongue out, and while the action was childish, he didn't think too much on it. Besides, he was in the form of a child, why not get away with a few things. "We're going to the store for clothes?" he asked.

"Yeah, we need something for you to wear besides clothes tied with shoe strings." Dean and Bobby got a brief laugh out of it, but they both knew that they weren't happy or amused.

"I can't just stay in clothes like this?" Sam asked.

"Not unless we want anyone seeing you like this and getting CPS called on us," Dean said. "Let's go, tater tot." Sam stuck his tongue out once more and they were off to the store.

* * *

**Not as long as the last one, but I finished it somewhat. I've been revising a lot from my notebook, and I finally finished everything that was in there, so everything I'm writing from now on may be a bit different, but everything will still line up. I started writing this story when I was in season 2, and I've now finished all the episodes, waiting for season 9. **


	3. Chapter 3

"A baby seat?" Sam's voice raised more octaves than it had since he became a four–year old again.

"Well, Sammy, we might need one," Dean said while shrugging his shoulders. He looked at prices and nearly choked. "Damn, it's a good thing I have so many credit cards."

"Four–year old's are big enough to not use a baby seat." Sam protested. He stood beside his older brother, arms crossed over his chest, pouting about the baby seat.

"Four–year old's are usually bigger than you. Besides, I remember you needing a baby seat until you were nearly five." Dean said

"I'm not small." Sam said, giving his brother a mini glare.

"Sorry, kiddo, but you are." Dean smirked, emphasizing his point by kneeling slightly to ruffle the curly brown locks of his younger brother.

"I'd love to see from your point of view, but I doubt I could get my head that far up my ass." Sam then smirked at his brother from his viewpoint of just below Dean's waist.

"If I wanted a bitch I could have bought a dog." Dean said, not thinking about how it would look to outsiders if he spoke to a four–year old like that.

"Dick!" Sam shouted.

"Who pissed in your Lucky Charms this morning?" Dean asked before noticing an elderly woman glaring at him. He smiled nervously. "Kids.." he trailed off, letting out a nervous laugh. "Sam, you need to act like a four–year old when we're out in a public." Dean said as he continued to look at the baby seats.

"Wike 'dis?" Sam gave a false smile with dimples.

"Cute," Dean laughed. He noticed someone who was wearing a uniform to the store. "Excuse me, I think I need some help with my..son." Dean said, lying easily.

"What kind of help?" the woman asked.

"His Mother just kind of dropped him off at my place for the week, and she didn't give me anything. I'm pretty sure he needs a baby seat, I just don't know which one." Dean said.

"Well, there are weight limits on certain ones, so how much does he weight?" the woman who's name tag said Jenny asked.

"Uh, I haven't weighed him.." Dean trailed off, trying to estimate how much Sam weighed. The tot didn't make it easy, hiding behind Dean's pant leg, sucking his thumb, trying to stay away from the baby seat.

"Well, let's get one off the shelf and see if he fits," Jenny reached on the shelf and pulled out one of the less expensive ones. "This one is cheaper, but still has all the safety." Dean almost laughed at the little basketballs, soccer balls, and footballs that covered the baby seat. Jenny knelt and reached for Sam.

"What a cutie. But that nasty thumb has gotta go," Jenny said. Sam realized he was sucking his thumb, but didn't stop in order to keep up the facade that he was really four. "Do you want a brand new baby seat? Your Daddy wants to see how big the seat is, so you gotta sit in this one for just a minute. Alright..?" Jenny trailed off.

"Sammy." Dean told her.

"Sammy?" Jenny finished.

"No." Sam said around his thumb.

"No? But don't you want a baby seat just for your Daddy's house?" Jenny continued to ask in baby talk.

"'M too big." Sam held on tighter to Dean's legs as the employee unbuckled the baby seat straps to prepare for Sam to go inside.

"Too big? But, Sammy, look, there are footballs, basketballs, and soccer balls on them. Only big boys get that." Jenny bribed.

"No!" Sam shouted. Dean knelt and grabbed Sam's shoulders.

"Sam, listen to me, I know you miss your Mom," Dean spoke, though a hidden meaning of 'Mom' really meaning Sam's age of twenty – two. "But she's not here right now, and you're just gonna have to be stuck here with me. Make it a little easier on yourself." Dean said. Sam sniffled a little.

"Fine." he said.

"Now, Sammy, want in the seat?" Jenny asked. A look from Dean gave him his answer, and without needing to be told to again, Sam was in the seat and being buckled in. "Isn't that better? Now you'll be nice and safe in the car." Jenny said with a smile.

"Want out." Sam said. He hated having to change his speech to act like a four–year old, and sitting in the baby seat was uncomfortable.

"We just need to know if you fit in the seat, just sit still," Jenny said as she adjusted the straps around the crotch and arms. That was the most uncomfortable part for Sam. He began to wiggle under the hold of the straps and Jenny gave a smile when Sam couldn't get out of the seat. "Looks like it's just right for this little man." she told Dean.

"Thanks, guess we're getting this one." Dean thanked.

"Just let me know if you need anymore help with anything." Jenny said before leaving to continue her work.

"We don't even have seat belts in the Impala, Dean, how are we gonna put the baby seat in there?" Sam asked. He thought it was pretty clever. Of course Dean would have thought of that.

"Don't sweat it, kiddo. I remember just how Dad rigged the thing when you were really a kid. So I can replicate it." Dean smirked. Sam pouted.

"Lemme out of this thing now." Sam said, knowing he couldn't do it himself even with his adult mind. Dean let his younger brother out of the baby seat and Sam jumped out of the contraption.

"So we're getting a baby seat, and we need some clothes, oh, and some more sippy cups while we're at it." Dean marked down on his mental list.

"Sippy cups? But I can drink out of a regular cup!" Sam protested.

"Sam, I saw how you you were drinking at Bobby's, you got your milk all over yourself," Dean said. "Sippy cups until further notice."

"Fine." Sam pouted, not that he needed to give Dean permission anyway.

"Off to the sippy cups and the clothes," Dean said as he grabbed a cart and placed the baby seat inside of it. He let Sam walk beside him as they got to the sippy cups isle. "Choose your sippy cup, squirt." Dean smirked.

Sam decided to choose a less babyish design, and picked out a pack with solid colors and no decorations. The pack contained a few sippy cups, blue, orange, yellow.

"Okay, that was quick, clothes time," Dean said. They went to the clothes and began to look at the selection. "Blues Clues or Pooh Bear?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Very funny," Sam said, looking around the clothing. "Just try to look for solids."

"You got it, romper room." Dean said, looking around with Sam.

They found a few outfits and Sam tried them on. Once they got enough for the time they estimated that Sam would be like this, they steered their way to the check out counter.

"Act young." Dean reminded.

"Okay, _Daddy_." Sam smirked. The cashier noticed Sam once they reached the front of the line

"He's adorable, how old is he?" the woman asked while scanning the items.

"Just turned four." Dean answered.

"Well, he's a lucky boy if he's getting all this new stuff." she commented.

"Well, we lost most of our things in a house fire a few months back, and we're replacing everything little by little." Dean wasn't entirely lying, when they were kids, they did lose most of their stuff – none of Sam's toys and furniture could be saved, but Dean had toys that weren't completely destroyed.

"Oh, you poor things. Is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked.

"No it's fine. We've been staying with my Uncle, so we got it covered." Dean said.

"Well, if you ever need help, you can find me here, just ask for Alyssa." the woman–Alyssa–said.

"Thank you." Dean said as he payed for the items. He placed Sam in the seat of the cart to leave the store and walked to the Impala with him and their purchases.

Dean loaded what he could into the trunk, which was almost everything. They had only gotten a few outfits, sippy cups, and the baby seat. Dean left Sam in the cart as he worked on rigging the baby seat in the Impala.

"Look at that, just how Dad did it," Dean said with a smirk. "Alright, kiddo, your turn to go into the car. Let's see, should I put you in the trunk or in the baby seat?" Dean pretended to think about it out of habit from when Sam was little the first time.

"Dean, stop, I'm not little." Sam said with a pout.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean smirked and buckled Sam into the baby seat, making sure it was fitted correctly. Not fifteen minutes into their drive back to Bobby's, Sam was asleep, sucking his thumb in the baby seat. Dean smiled, remembering such a sight from when they were younger.

John would be driving to God knows where and Sam would start off complaining about sitting for so long, or that he was hungry. John would tell them that they would stop soon, though when Sammy would fall asleep, he would forget his baby had complained at all. Sam would be out like a light whenever the Impala roared to life.

Dean forced the memories of his Dad away. He didn't want to think of him, especially when he needed to take care of Sammy. Because unlike their Dad, Sam always came first. The world could be ending and Sam would still come first to Dean.

"D'n?" Sam spoke around his thumb. Looking in the rear view mirror it was obvious Sam was still sleeping.

"I'm here, Sammy." Dean said as he continued to keep an eye on his baby brother the best he could while driving.

"I miss Dad too.." nothing else was said for the rest of the ride.

* * *

**I would have made this longer, but I kind of like how it ends right here. I'll be working on the next chapter right now! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't mean to bash on John at all in this fic, I promise! **

* * *

Dean and Sam arrived back to Bobby's, Sam still asleep in the baby seat. Dean sat in the car for a few minutes in thought. How could Sam have possibly known that he was thinking about their Dad? Dean hardly even wanted to think about how Sam knew. It meant revealing to himself that it was painful to think about and plain on his face.

When Sam began to wiggle in the baby seat, Dean got out of the drivers seat and grabbed his baby brother, unbuckling the seat. When he held Sam against his chest, he felt something wet against his shirt.

"Man, Sammy." Dean said as he realized Sam had wet himself during sleep. He brought Sam into Bobby's living room.

"He alright?" Bobby asked when he saw Sam in Dean's arms.

"He's fine, he passed out on the way back. Can you watch him for a sec? I need to get the stuff out of the trunk." Dean said.

"I think I can handle a toddler." Bobby said. Dean placed Sam on the sofa, planning on giving him a bath when he finished putting the new stuff away.

"Don't let Sam hear you call him a toddler." Dean laughed before walking out of the house, to the Impala, gathering the contents out of the trunk and bringing it into the house.

"Clothes and sippy cups?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. He can't wear my clothes forever, and he was spilling his milk earlier." Dean said.

"I saw." Bobby said.

"I'm going to give him a bath." Dean said, lifting Sam.

"Right now while he's sleeping?" Bobby asked.

"He had an accident while he was sleeping, so I don't want him covered in piss." Dean said.

"Alright." Bobby let the two boys head to the bathroom. Dean bathed Sammy, and the younger thankfully stayed asleep the entire time. Dean placed Sammy in the underoos that Sam picked out and some pajamas that Dean picked out as a joke–blue footie jamies–and never put back.

Even though Dean removed the thumb Sam had in his mouth, the curly brown haired tot managed to get it back in his mouth during sleep. Dean laid Sam in the guest bed that Sam usually accommodated whenever they came to Bobby's, and he went to research with Bobby.

"I've been thinking that the best thing to do is to go back to where you and Sam were at when the alp attacked you, and try to get it to change Sam back to normal." Bobby said.

"Or it's pissed that we took it's food source, and will attack one of us. I'd like to remain twenty–seven, Bobby." Dean retorted. **{I made Dean twenty–seven and Sam still twenty–two for the timeline of this fic to be somewhere between the gap of their birthday's, Dean's being January twenty–fourth, and Sam's being May second.}**

"I know that, boy, I'm working on it." Bobby sighed.

"Plus, I don't want to leave Sammy. In case you haven't noticed–the kid needs me." Dean said.

"I'm sure if we needed to, we could leave Sam in Ellen's very capable hands." Bobby told the younger hunter.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to," Dean said. "I trust Ellen, sure, but I don't want to leave Sam with anyone right now."

"Even me?" Bobby asked.

"I can leave Sam with you, but that's different. You've been around since Sam was still in diapers." Dean said.

"Well, you're going to need to learn to trust others," Bobby said. They both heard Sam waking up, but Dean was stopped by Bobby. "Trust others." he reminded, stepping into the boys' room to get to Sam.

Sam had sat up in bed, and was looking around the room in a daze. He still looked tired.

"Sam?" Bobby asked. A second later, Sam crashed back on the bed, wailing and screaming. Dean was quicker than Bobby, gathering the tot in his arms and beginning to rock him.

"Hey, Sammy, you're all right. Come on, wake up from this one, please. Sam. Sammy," Dean held the mini–hunter tightly against his chest. "I'm here. Big brother's here. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. You hear?"

Bobby left them by now for privacy. Dean could handle a toddler, and while it went against his lesson of Dean letting others take care of Sam, at least he was always there for the kid–unlike John.

"You're gonna be alright, kiddo," Dean said softly. He was hating the two night terrors Sam had. If Dean could trade, he would in a heartbeat. Because Dean didn't care how much he hurt, if Sam wasn't hurting, Dean was happy. The cried eventually calmed, and Sam was breathing normally again. While the mini – brother's nose sounded full of snot, he was normal again. Dean was happy. "You're all right now, Sammy. You're fine. I'm here."

"Dean.." Sam breathed out. His small fingers clung to Dean's shirt.

"Sh, it's alright, I'm here. Just sleep." Dean said. Soon enough Sam's breathing evened and he was asleep once again.

"You gonna keep him on your chest until he wakes up?" Bobby watched Dean sitting on the sofa, reading books with Sam laying on his chest, fingers still clamped around Dean's shirt.

"Yep," Dean said, his eyes not leaving the book he was reading. "Not like I have a choice anyway. He's holding onto me so tight, I don't think he'll ever let me go," Dean laughed a little. They continued their research for a while before a groan came from Dean. "Really, Sammy?" he asked to no one in particular.

"What?" Bobby asked immediately. Though, if Dean wasn't panicked, Bobby didn't need to be panicked.

"He just let loose on me." Dean admitted.

"That's the third time this has happened, you know." Bobby commented.

"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to him about it when he wakes up. But for now, bath time." Dean said, placing his book down and giving Sam yet another bath.

After the bath, Sam was put in his underoos before Dean dressed him in a plain red T–shirt and tan cargo shorts. He then put socks on his feet, with Velcro sneakers seconds after.

"You're getting him dressed up?" Bobby asked.

"Well, we gotta do something about this bedwetting problem. I figured when he wakes up we'll go to the store." Dean said.

"Make him some lunch first. Kid hasn't eaten since breakfast." Bobby told the younger hunter.

"Will do, Bobby." Dean said, getting in the kitchen and making Sam a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Sam woke up seconds later, and before he could even respond, he was lifted into Dean's arms, placed in the chair at the table and given a sippy cup full of juice with the sandwich. Sam began to eat after a minute of sitting in confusion.

"Why am I all dressed?" Sam asked.

"What's the last thing you remember, Sam?" Dean asked.

"We were leaving the store and you put me in that stupid baby seat. But now I'm wearing different clothes and shoes." Sam answered.

"We need to talk about that, Sammy." Dean said.

"Talk about what?" Sam asked.

"Sam, you've had three accidents. Two while you were sleeping, one while you were awake," Dean said with a sigh. "We need to do something about it." Dean told the tot.

"What can we do?" Sam asked.

"Well, I could start waking you up every night in the middle of the night, and we could go to the store to see what they have to help you, which is why you're all dressed to go." Dean explained.

"Uh huh, let's go to the store." Sam said. Dean took his dishes when he was finished, and picked Sam up with the sippy cup.

"See ya, Bobby, we're going to the store." Dean said.

"Okay, call me when you're on your way back." Bobby said.

"You got it." Dean said. He walked to the Impala and immediately put Sam in the baby seat. He wasn't prepared for what Sam said next.

"Dean, the seat is all wet." Sam whined out.

"Crap, I sort of forgot that you let loose there before. I'll get a towel, stay there." Dean said, walking into the house and grabbing a towel. He came back to the car to find Sam gone.

"Sam!"

* * *

Bobby ran out of the house when he heard Dean's scream.

"Dean! What's wrong?" he asked. When he saw the panic in Dean's eyes, he knew something was terribly wrong. "Where's Sam?" Dean didn't answer. He just began to look around the salvage yard, frantically searching for his brother.

The brother he had given his childhood up for, the brother he would protect with his life. HE was gone. But Dean wasn't going to let him stay gone. When Bobby realized he couldn't get a response from the younger man, he began to look for the kid.

"Sam!" Dean called out. Each time he called, his voice got a little quieter. Like he would never find Sam. Dean wouldn't give up, and Bobby wouldn't let Dean give up. "Sammy!"

Eventually they found Sam's cold body in the woodshed. Dean immediately grabbed Sam in his arms–the small body limp in his hold.

"Sam, wake up, come on." Dean coaxed. Sam was cold, but he was breathing–something Dean was grateful for.

"Let's get him inside and warmed up." Bobby said. Dean agreed and carried Sam's small cold body into the house where Sam wrapped him in several blankets.

"You're okay now, Sammy. I don't know what happened to you, but it won't ever happen again." Dean said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sam was beginning to wake, Dean had gotten some hot chocolate in a sippy cup for him. Dean planned to be ready for Sam to wake up. He had showered his baby brother in blankets and had planned on giving him a hot bath.

"Sammy, you awake?" Dean asked softly to the toddler.

"D'n?" Sam started to ask with a raspy throat, but couldn't speak anymore after bursting into a fit of coughs.

"Sh, Sammy, you're all right," Dean said calmly. Bobby got some water in a different sippy cup and handed it to Dean. "Thanks, Bobby." Dean thanked, feeding the water to Sam carefully.

At first, Sam rejected it, but after some of the water cooled his lungs, he began to drink as if he hadn't had a drink in days. Dean felt himself relax as he realized Sam was alright. Sam was safe.

"You alright, Sam?" Dean asked after Sam had finished off the water.

"'M fine.." Sam trailed off.

"Sam?" Dean asked again.

"My chest just hurts." Sam said softly–nearly inaudibly. Of course, Dean heard it. He removed the blankets that Sam was bundled into and removed his shirt. There were bite marks where his nipples were.

"Bobby!" Dean called. Bobby looked at the markings hastily.

"Looks like the alp knows where Sam is, and decided to attack." Bobby said.

"What's gonna happen to Sam?!" Dean asked hastily.

"It doesn't look like the alp finished his attack–we probably showed up just in time." Bobby informed the younger hunter.

"So he'll be alright?" Dean asked.

"I really don't know, Dean. I'll read up about it. The worst that will happen will probably be Sam getting a fever." Bobby explained.

"I can take care of him like that. As long as he's alive." Dean gave a sigh of relief.

* * *

_Tulsa, Oklahoma, 1986. _

"_Daddy, I'm hungwy." Sam called out from his baby seat. He had been kicking his legs in the car for the past four hours–the only reason that they hadn't stopped since then was because Sam wore a pull–up during long drives and naps. _

"_We'll stop somewhere soon." John answered the three–year old. After a few minutes, the sound of Sam's thumb sucking filled the Impala–as it always did whenever he fell asleep. Whenever it was around the time for Sam's nap, John would turn the music in the car off. _

_Dean had turned seven four months before Sam turned three, and became allowed to sit in the front seat with his Dad. He took full advantage of being able to, and did so whenever Sam didn't whine about it. After two more hours, Sam woke again and began to whine. _

"_Daddy, I'm hungwy and I had an accident." Sam piped up from his baby seat. John sighed. _

"_Alright, we're pulling off at a diner," after five minutes they found a diner and pulled in. "Dean, follow me." John said, and the boy was completely obedient. The Father managed to get the toddler out of the baby seat and walk him into the diner, Dean following. _

_John changed his youngest son into a dry pull–up and they ate, Dean shoving most of his food down Sam's gullet. Sam was a bit fussy in the car, and demanded Dean to sit in the back seat with him. The toddler didn't handle grease well, apparently, and emptied his stomach onto Dean's lap. _

* * *

Dean had passed out and woke up to a warm feeling on is body. He groaned when he realized his little brother had just thrown up on him.

"Sorry.." a little voice said before sniffles sounded the room.

"It's not your fault, Sammy. You couldn't control it." Dean said as he drew a bath. Sam needed one, and the laundry needed to be handled, then Dean could shower once Sam was content.

"I know better." Sam whispered, not even trying to get away when Dean began to undress him.

"But your body doesn't. Don't worry about it, Sam, this isn't my first rodeo." Dean said, placing Sam in the warm tub of water.

Sam sniffled every so often while Dean washed him. He didn't even protest.

"I gotta run to the store, but can't take you with me. So I want you to watch TV, and stay in bed. Got it, little man?" Dean smirked. Sam nodded. "Bobby's gonna be in the house, but he'll be downstairs researching. There are salt lines on the windows and door, all you'll need to do is call out for Bobby if you need anything." Dean explained.

"Got it, Dean." Sam said quietly. Dean left the room for a few moments and returned with a sippy cup of juice and the remote to the television.

"Here ya go, kiddo. Enjoy your Blues Clues or Thundercats or whatever." the brothers both shared a laugh–even if Sam's was faint–before Dean left for the store.

The sound of the Impala's engine roaring to life made Sam begin to cry for some odd reason. Like he couldn't control it. Bobby was startled when he heard the cry for Dean, and saw the little boy run from his room to the front door. He wore a yellow plain T–shirt and small orange shorts, and continued to hold the sippy cup as he ran.

"Dean! D, come back!" Sammy cried. The four–year old opened the door just as the Impala exited the lot, Bobby having to grab the toddler so that he wouldn't run out of the house.

Sam cried for a good hour before calming down. He got a hold of himself again and watched TV quietly in his room, sippy cup making suction sounds as he drank from it.

Since he had slept already so much, he didn't want to sleep again, but the crying exhausted his little body and he fell asleep again. He woke to the sound of the Impala driving back to the salvage yard. **{Really loud engine, according to Jared and Jensen, anyway.}**

Sam couldn't control himself again–he ran from the bed, throwing the now empty sippy cup onto the ground. He heard the door open, and before Sam knew why he was doing this, he was in Dean's arms for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Sammy? What's wrong?" Dean asked immediately. Sam never wanted to be held, especially not now.

"Nothing's wrong with him, Dean. For some reason, Sam's just been actin' weird." Bobby said.

"He didn't even act like this when he was four the first time around." Dean said.

"Well, is it just me or does he look smaller to you?" Bobby asked. Looking closely, Dean could see that Sam was smaller. Not much smaller than he was before, but definitely smaller. At least by a few inches.

"Oh crap."


	6. Chapter 6

"What's the damage?" Dean asked as Bobby held Sam up to the wall that Bobby had measured them on when they were growing up.

After Dean turned thirteen he said he was too old for that, but after Sam turned sixteen and hit his growth spurt, Dean demanded to be measured to see who was taller. Dean was taller, though Sam was creeping up on his height.

"We've got in between ages two and three. I'm guessing around two and a half." Bobby said.

"Well, is he...is he still Sam?" Dean was almost too afraid to ask.

"'Course I'm still Sam, dummy!" an angry toddler Sam exclaimed.

"Dude, did you just use 'dummy' as an insult?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up, you'we the one who told me to use child 'pwopwiate wowds." (Shut up, you're the one who told me to use child appropriate words.) Sam glared. Dean wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time.

Bobby let go of Sam, the toddler climbing onto the sofa in a pout.

"Why did Sam get even younger? This isn't gonna become a thing, is it? Because I can hardly understand him as it is." Dean said.

"I'm thinkin' it has something to do with the alp attack in the car." Bobby said.

"So, Sam may have gotten younger because of the alp attack in the car. Great. So if the alp wanted to, he could go after you or me." Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, I don't think he'd go after a new prey. I think he just wants Sam to finish what he started." Bobby said.

"Well, we gotta figure out how to kill it so that it doesn't get Sam, plus we've got to protect him," Dean sighed. "Must be Thursday."

"Shut up. I can pwotect mysewf, t'ank you vewy much." (Shut up. I can protect myself, thank you very much.) Sam responded.

"Dude, I don't even think you can use the toilet properly at this age." Dean retorted. The toddler's cheeks turned red at the statement.

"Of couwse I can use da toiwet, dummy." (Of course I can use the toilet, dummy.) Sam glared.

"Again with using dummy as an insult. Dude, you need to use that college brain that I know is buried deep inside there," Dean said. He tapped Sam's head twice before grabbing the bag of items he bought at the store. Holding out the box of Pull–ups, he sighed. "Guess these won't fit anymore."

Sam glared at the items, knowing he would have had to deal with cartoon characters that covered the front. Suddenly being smaller didn't seem so bad.

"Hold up on those. They'll work for Sam when he sleeps, he's not much smaller," Bobby said, looking Sam over. "We'll see what's what for the day."

"Awe you impwying dat I wet mysewf?!" (Are you implying that I'll wet myself?!) Sam shouted.

"Calm down, tinker tot, we're just thinking of every situation." Dean said.

"I not gonna wet mysewf. I know how ta use da toiwet, and I know when I have ta go. I not _weally_ two and a half, ya know." Sam said.

"I know, I know." Dean sighed.

"I'll get back to researching, and you two hit the store again. You might need some new supplies from Sam's last encounter again." Bobby said.

"You got it, Bobby." Dean said. He took a mental note on the fact that Sam's clothing had become baggie, though still wearable. Grabbing his knife–because he wouldn't take any chances this time–they went to the store.

"You think you need diapers?" Dean asked as he went through the baby isle; more appropriate for Sam's current state. He already noticed that he had to tighten the straps on Sam's baby seat, so what else did they need that was new.

"No! I aweady towd you no!" (No! I already told you no!) Sam shouted. It was much easier for Sam to act younger when he couldn't pronounce words correctly.

"Alright, fine," Dean said. He looked at all the other items, feeling as though Sam was too big for all this stuff when in reality Sam was the same size as all the other toddlers in the store. "You don't need a pacifier, right?" Dean asked.

"No!" Sam shouted again. A woman in the isle with her own toddler laughed.

"I can't say I've ever heard a toddler refuse a pacifier before." she commented.

"Well, Sammy's a real big thumbsucker that thinks he's way older than he is." it wasn't a lie. Sam was twenty–two, and in reality he was in a two and a half-year old body. Sam hit Dean's hand after that was said.

"He's adorable. Is he yours?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, he's mine. We're just on a milk run for supplies." Dean told her.

"Sometimes I send my husband out with the baby so they can spend time together too." the woman said.

"Oh, Sammy and I always spend time together," Dean said with a smirk. "Right, Sammy?" he was ignored by the tot.

"Alright, I'll let you two go." she smiled and allowed them to take care of their shopping, leaving the isle herself.

"I don't wike you anymowe." (I don't like you anymore.) Sam pouted.

"That doesn't sound threatening with you like that at all." Dean responded.

"What ewse do we need? I wanna go back to Bobby's." (What else do we need? I wanna go back to Bobby's.) Sam said.

"We just need to know what you need. We'll probably need to see how your clothes are doing nad pick up a bottle or something for nighttime." Dean said.

"I don't need a bowttwe." (I don't need a bottle.) Sam said.

"You said that about the carseat too, but you needed that," Dean reminded. "Besides, when you were this age, Dad always put you to bed with a bottle."

"Shut up." Dean smirked at Sam's pouting.

"Alright, I'm gonna pick out a pack of diapers and see what happens." Dean said.

"You have da Puww–ups!" (You have the Pull–ups!) Sam shouted.

"Pull–ups don't hold a lot, Sammy, they're for toilet training. I'm grabbing a small bag, if you really need them we can get more, and if you don't, then it's no big

deal." Dean said.

"Fine." Sam pouted. Dean walked through the rest of the baby isle, grabbing the small pack of diapers, a pacifier pack as a joke, and a few bottles for when Sam fell asleep. Sam insisted that Dean not purchase these items, but the older brother wouldn't listen to his cries of protest.

That was when it happened. Sam broke down and had a full fledged tantrum.

"Sam! What are you doing?!" Dean shouted as his younger brother screamed and cried. He didn't know what to do. It had been far too long since Sam's last tantrum, which occurred when the kid was six or seven.

When the younger didn't let up, Dean did the only thing he knew how to do; he smacked Sam's butt. It stopped the boy cold. The screams and tears suddenly stopped, and Sam looked at Dean like he had no idea what was going on.

"Dean?" Sam asked his brother, voice broken from the crying from before.

"What's up with you, Sam?" Dean asked as he moved to the checkout, ignoring all the people that were staring at the two of them.

"I dunno, Dean. I sweaw, I jus' bwocked out." (I don't know, Dean. I swear, I just blocked out.) Sam said. Seeing the worry in Sam's eyes, Dean couldn't not believe him.

"Maybe Bobby has a theory. We'll get back to him and hit the books." Dean said.

They quickly purchased their items and returned to Bobby's. After explaining everything–with a bit of translation from Dean since Sam's pronunciation needed some work–they all began to hit the books.

Sam fell asleep sometime during their studying and Dean picked him up, placing him in bed before going back to Bobby to continue their studying.

"He sleepin'?" Bobby asked as Dean returned.

"Yeah, guess we tuckered him out. Kid was out." Dean answered.

"It it just me or is he actin' younger too?" Bobby brought up.

"Yeah, especially with that tantrum at the store," Dean sighed. "I just don't know what to do here, Bobby. What if this isn't reversible?" Dean asked, his voice nearly breaking.

"We'll find a way, boy. If anyone can, it's us." Bobby said, placing a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder.

"But what about Sam?" He's gotta be going through hell, emotionally." Dean told the older hunter.

"All we can do for Sam is be here to comfort him and take care of him."

Dean slept uneasy that night, hoping that Sam wouldn't experience any more of the night terrors. Fortunately, the night went smoothly. It was the morning that brought bad luck.

Sam had still been sleeping since his body needed more rest, but Bobby and Dean were at the kitchen table drinking coffee and researching in books.

All of the sudden there was a thump and a scream. Dean ran so fast he didn't even care when he dropped his coffee and the chair he was sitting in fell to the floor. He needed to get to Sam.

Both of the men reached the room and saw Sam was on the floor bawling his eyes out. Dean took quick action, wrapping his arms around the tot and whispering soothing things in his ear while Bobby checked the barriers to find that none had been broken.

"You're okay, Sammy, you're okay," Dean spoke, rocking his little brother gently. "How are the barriers?" Dean asked, though continued to rock Sam.

"They're not broken. Must just be a night terror. It's expected, after all he was attacked by the alp again," Bobby said. "Or maybe he just fell out of bed."

He watched Dean's attentiveness at the toddler and nearly sighed. It reminded him of the old days when Sam was really a toddler and Dean was an elementary aged child that would comfort Sam until he would stop crying.

Whenever Sam would stop crying, he would always ask for their Dad. Until he was eight and had learned about the supernatural world. Then he returned to Dean for comfort.

Sam's cries ended and his eyes opened.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Whewe Daddy?" (Where's Daddy?) Sam asked as he looked up to Dean and Bobby, his face losing all traces of an 'old soul'. He was exactly the same as he was when he was little.

"Uh oh.."

* * *

**So with this fic I've realized something. Not only do I have fans of Ao No Exorcist, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Kuroshitsuji following me, now I have fans of Supernatural following this fic! **

**To tell everyone the truth, though, I am _very_ impressed with the turnout of this fic :) R&R! **


End file.
